


No Tears Were Shed

by unexpecteddreamz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpecteddreamz/pseuds/unexpecteddreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has endured many things and never has he shed a tear. </p>
<p>There is a limit to what even he can take before breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tears Were Shed

 

 

_I've never cried._

In the beginning, as a soldier of the Lord I lost brothers in the battle against all who went against Gods' commandments. They were just gone. Dying in the service of God was part of an angels duty.

_No tears were shed._

When I was cast out of heaven and cut off from the Host, I felt new emotions. Regret at how I had lied to my human friends. Determination to prove myself worthy of their trust. I'm ashamed to admit that I pitied myself because I was reduced to so much less than I was before.

_No tears were shed._

As I raged against my father when the Winchesters told me what Joshua had said to them. I was consumed by anger at being deserted by a father I had always loved. I felt betrayed, disowned. and hurt.

_No tears were shed._

I aligned myself with demons in the name of trying to protect the ones I cared about, They (he) turned away from me and would not try to understand. Desperation and fear led me to make the wrong decision. I laid waste to Heaven and wreaked death on Earth. Even when I finally realized how wrong I was, and stood before the doorway to Purgatory thinking I would not survive.

_No tears were shed._

When I touched the torn and frayed mind of Sam Winchester and knew that I was the cause of it by ripping down his wall. As I willingly took his pain into myself. As I decended into insanity.

_No tears were shed._

In Purgatory, my heart ached as I ran from my best friend to protect him from the monsters that hunted me. Then releasing his hand at the portal because I didn't deserve to be saved. Even then, watching him vanish from my sight.

_No tears were shed._

Metatron took my grace and with it cast down the angels. I was fallen, hunted, and all too human. When I thought I was saved by my only friends, I was sent away to survive or die on my own. Still...

_No tears were shed._

Now as I stand before what has become of the brightest soul ever to exist. The one that I have bled, suffered, and died for. As I look into the black eyes of the thing that used to be Dean Winchester, I try to stop the broken sounds that betray my pain.

_I cannot stop the tears from flowing._

 

 

 

 


End file.
